purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Walking Dead: Clash of Worlds
is a short series in The Walking Dead franchise. It focuses on several groups from all versions of the franchise, including TV, Comic and Game and what happens when they butt heads and start a war against eachother. shook!!! Episodes |-|Episode 1= The war begins. The three groups refusing to co-operate, a war breaks out for supplies, freedom and land. All lines begin planning their attacks and strategy. At Alexandria, Rick Grimes takes charge. At the Ranch, Madison, Daniel and Strand and at the Motel, Lilly and Lee. Attacks: 0 Deaths: 0 |-|Episode 2= Tensions run high at Alexandria as Larry and Lily suddenly open fire from afar, injuring Carl Grimes. Rick sends Shiva out to attack them, Lily manages to flee however Larry is caught by Shiva and mauled. Lily attempts to shoot back but Lydia fires at her, causing Lily to retreat and leave her dad behind. While all of this is happening, Ofelia, Luciana, Madison and Alicia get ready to assault the Motel. Attacks: 2 Deaths: 1 |-|Episode 3= The Ranch attack The Motel. Despite their protections Ofelia shoots Goodbody and Madison shoots Duck. In retaliation, Kenny whips out his gun and shoots Madison like a crazy man, shooting her through the head. Alicia retreats, Luciana shooting Kenny but merely injuring him. The Ranch retreat. Rosita and Aaron take it upon themselves to scout the Ranch. As they're doing this, they run into Tobias who is farming. He begs them not to kill him and tells them he wont tell anyone he saw them. Rosita decides to shoot Tobias anyways. Attacks: 1 Deaths: 4 |-|Episode 4= Carl recovers while Rick plots his revenge. Rosita and Aaron return to Alexandria unharmed. Aaron tells Rick that they killed one of the Ranch, which seems to piss him off. Rick sends Maggie to see if she can make a deal with the ranch before they discover they killed Tobias. Glenn goes with Maggie. The Motel recover from the attack. Lilly screams about a tiger. Kenny and Katjaa cry over Duck and Katjaa react by committing suicide. Kenny, with no more family, decides to take it upon himself to deal with this war himself. Lee tries to stop him but Kenny fights him, instead!! Meanwhile, Clementine is out playing when she's suddenly grabbed into the bushes. Nicholas and Chris discover Tobias' body. They take him back to camp. Maggie and Glenn reach The Ranch, offering an alliance to the group. This is when Nicholas and Chris bring in Tobias' dead body. The Ranch take Maggie and Glenn hostage. Glenn fights back, saying they didn't do it. Due to this, Glenn accidentally kills Juan, which has Glenn shook so he obeys Victor's orders. Attacks: 1? Deaths: 1 |-|Episode 5= The person who took Clementine is revealed to be Troy Otto. At Alexandria, Spencer tells Rosita that he thinks Rick is upto no good and can't lead. Rosita doesn't believe him so Spencer takes it upon himself to begin ~betrayal~ At the Ranch, Troy brings back Clementine. He puts her with Maggie and Glenn as Ofelia comments how their plans are coming together, luck being on their side. Gretchen says what they're going to do is morally wrong, Alicia hugs her and tries to make her girlfriend feel better. At the Motel, Lee notices Clementine's absence. He gather a group of Lily, Ben, Chuch and Omid to go and find her, suspecting she might be kidnapped again wtf. Attacks: 1? Deaths: 0 |-|Episode 6= The Ranch set up snipers as Alex and Troy take Maggie, Glenn and Clementine as their prisoners to Alexandria. At the same time, Lee's group of Lily, Ben, Chuck and Omid see them. This starts basically a three way fight right infront of Alexandria's gates. Alex says that their prisoners will be returned if the groups promise to never attack the Ranch again. Tyreese tells Rick they can't do that but Spencer says they better listen to them. Spencer then goes inside like a fukcin numpty. Alex tells Rick and Lee they have no other option. Suddenly, a gunshot fires out and Michonne is shot through the shoulder. Rick SCREMES!!! and opens fire on Troy, shooting him through the head. Maggie and Glenn run, taking Clementine with them as gunshot suddenly fills the air. The snipers hitting Maggie in the leg but she manages to get to cover before they can kill her. Glenn pushes Clementine down beside Maggie as he is suddenly shot through the skull by Alex. Alexandria realise they're surrounded and retreat into their safezone, Lizzie and Lydia hide together with Shiva, who protects them uwu. Tyreese is shot by Daniel and Alex is shot down by Lee as she tries to escape. The Motel manage to escape the worst part, running into the forest as Lee reunites with Clementine. As the Motel group run, they suddenly run into Alicia. She opens fire on the group, hitting Clementine in the side of the stomach. Alicia manages to flee as Chuck fires at her, escaping unharmed. Lee tries to keep Clementine alive, but she dies. The fight settles, the last gunshot firing from Alicia's gun which took Clementine's life. In the dead of night, Spencer meets with Thomas Abigail outside Alexandria. Attacks: 3 Deaths: 5 |-|Episode 7= |-|Episode 8= |-|Episode 9= |-|Episode 10= The motel group win. They murder all of the ranch except from Victor who sided with them in the last leg, they instead betray him back and take him prisoner along with the rest of the alexandrian survivors. Alicia and Troy manage to run away before they're killed and disappear, ultimately surviving the war. Characters Key Alexandria Ranch Motel Category:The Walking Dead